


a feelin' that you can't fight

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Top Steve Rogers, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: The only things he can hear are his heart hammering against his ribcage, his own labored breathing, and Steve’s small pleased sighs and words of encouragement.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 40
Kudos: 624





	a feelin' that you can't fight

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to compile my Tumblr responses here! They're probably going to always be short and I know rifling through the tags is a pain in the ass but...eh?  
> This person sent me this request: "#11 (alternatively, touching anywhere but where the person desperately wants to be touched) for the ask meme? Maybe Bucky ends up getting off from being denied before Steve gets to touch his cock, and Bucky's upset because he feels like he broke a rule but Steves way too turned on to be anything but nice to him"

The tension thrumming throughout his body has him feeling like his insides are going to vibrate out of his body at any moment. The only things he can hear are his heart hammering against his ribcage, his own labored breathing, and Steve’s small pleased sighs and words of encouragement. He cannot hear his own noises, cannot hear the noises beyond their apartment. Even though he feels like everything is magnified that must only be the things he is _feeling_ because _Christ,_ is he feeling them. His body _aches,_ deep and carnal, beyond a tease and the temptation of Steve’s touch. He might die if Steve doesn’t touch him where he wants it.

“ _S-Steve…”_

“I know, sugar. I know. Hush,” he murmurs against Bucky’s neck, even _that_ makes him shudder, makes him stifle a sob. Steve is everywhere, is nowhere, surrounds him but leaves him empty in places, starved. His hand grazes up Bucky’s side, thumbing his hipbone, cupping his pecs, curling around his shoulder. At the same time Steve’s hand comes up to grip Bucky’s jaw, his mouth moves opposite, nips at his ear, sucks a hickey onto his neck, gentle yet rough, caring yet demeaning.

Steve has been at this for almost an hour and, while it sounded like great fun to begin with, Bucky is almost in tears.

_“I’m gonna touch you almost everywhere, honey. It is more than likely going to be overwhelming but if you’re a good boy it’ll all be worth it, yeah?”_

And Bucky had agreed like the fucking moron he was, agreed that he wouldn’t touch the older man, agreed to the rule that he couldn’t come until Steve let him. He felt like he has been tricked into this even though Steve laid everything out before him, communicating perfectly, and he never thought he could be this genuinely sexually frustrated.

His cock had been hard since Steve first propositioned him, since he laid the first touch on his skin, the first kiss on his cheek. It’s always been like that with Steve, that immediate connection and fire and pull. He loved Steve, loved him so much, so much—

“I love you too, Buck, so sweet for me, baby,” Steve breathes as his hand skirts down his stomach, the ultimate tease, practically able to feel his wide palm wrap around his erection, whimpering when it doesn’t. He’s damn near delirious, hadn’t even realized he was putting his thoughts into words, letting Steve hear them. What else had Steve heard tonight?

The pool of precome on is stomach overflows and spills over onto his side, seeping into the sheets below him. It’s disgusting, filthy, _amazing, so hot._ Steve scoops some up onto the pads of two fingers, digits leaving a fiery sticky trail, and brings it up to Bucky’s mouth, eyes on him expectantly. Bucky doesn’t even fucking hesitate, opens his mouth with a whine, high and feminine, eyelids fluttering when he tastes himself on Steve’s skin, Steve’s fingers. The older man coos, keeps his fingers in Bucky’s mouth, pressed between his lips, as he brings his own forward to kiss at the corner of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky sobs.

“That’s good, Buck, so good, sugar,” and he feels his breathing hitch, nostrils flaring, digs his fingers into the sheet beneath him. He’s—there’s no way. He pushes it off, wills his mind and his body, but then Steve is pulling the fingers from his mouth, messy and glistening, glides them down the front of Bucky’s thighs, his lower stomach, his hips.

“ _Steve,_ ” he tries to warn but it sounds the same as all of his horrified desperate noises, so Steve reacts the same— “Uh-huh yeah, baby. _Shhh_ …” But this one is different, this is a warning, and Bucky’s hips punch up into the air in a little involuntary motion, Steve pressing them back into the mattress before bringing his still-wet hand up to squeeze at Bucky’s chest again.

_Oh no._

Steve’s fingers go for Bucky’s nipple.

” _No,_ Steve nonono I’m gonna—”

The build was so intense he hadn’t realized he was cresting over that wave until _he was_ , he was actually coming untouched, entirely untouched. His body goes to curl in on itself, but Steve is there to pry him open, keep him wide and vulnerable, and Bucky manages to look at him once before his eyes are rolling back into his head; Steve’s eyes were darker than he’d ever seen him.

This orgasm was _shattering,_ made his teeth ache, his toes and ankles roll, his neck loll back. If he couldn’t hear his own gutted noises, low helpless moans, he would have sworn he passed out. He can hear Steve’s own noises, feel his body pressing his own into the mattress beneath them, hear his reminding him, “ _Breathe, Bucky, gotta breathe, baby. Shit.”_ And he can come untouched, Steve fucks the come out of him on a regular basis, but he can’t remember if he’s ever literally come _untouched,_ no stimulation to his dick whatsoever.

It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced.

It takes him three seconds after he’s come down, a hot gasping mess, to realize he broke the rule—he came without Steve telling him he could. The anticipation and overstimulation of the day have tears falling from his weepy eyes almost immediately.

“Steve, I…I-I’m so s-s-sorry,” he damn near wails into the skin of the older man’ shoulder, hands ripping at the sheets to resist the massive and crippling desire to bring them up to clutch at Steve, hold him close for comfort.

“ _God, Bucky you—_ oh fuck, baby,” Steve whispers onto the damp skin of his lips, laying into him, both hands coming up to clutch at his face, his head. He kisses Bucky, licks into his mouth, sweet and dirty, making small noises of his own and Bucky tries to process.

“No, baby no you—god, I know there was a rule but you just…you just _came_ from me _touching you_.”

Bucky sniffles.

“I’m so proud of you, I love you, sugar. That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Bucky makes a small confused noise as he feels Steve’s capable hands push and turn him onto his stomach, feeling like he’s moving through molasses, post-orgasm haze a heavy one. He feels Steve nip at the nape of his neck and he moans, guttural and pleased, spreads his legs under the older man, and Steve whispers, “Gonna fuck you now, honey, you deserve it.” Bucky purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's shorter (aiming for ~1K words) and different but I want all to enjoy the sexy times! Leave me thoughts! Go to Tumblr "howdoyousleep3" and request or request in the comments! <3 <3 <3


End file.
